The journal
by YugelChan
Summary: Daily lives of the Kagamine Project Diva Modules. Oh, did you know? Apparently, Append Rin is a stalker.
1. Diary

**god forgive me for what the hell Im doing...**

 **ahem! so, this is a new RinxLen Modules parody story. It's very stupid and may cause brain damage to those wholl read it. not only that but it also contain many fucked up pairing. no LenxLen here. you have been warned. Also, the modules personalities here are my preferred ones, they aren't canon!**

 **oh, and Ill update Ningyo no Yoru, don't you worry.**

 **i guess…**

* * *

 **Journal, Enrty no. 1**

Dear, diar—journal! Journal damn it! Diary sounds so girly, eww. Oh, um, anyway, Kagamine Awesome Rin here~! ;) So, as you can see, I bought a dia— journal, becuz of my annoying mirror image... You see, yesterday, Len came into my room holding a bag of chips _(without offering them to me! -.-)_ and begun lecturing me abt how I'm so forgetful (HAHAHA, no. ._.) He also said that I should start being mature at my age. Yeah, right! Coming from the guy who did nothing but to hang out with his friends! :C

So, after that, I decided to ask. **"The hell is your problem? Suddenly barging inside MY room without knocking first!"** And then he replied with his gayish voice XP **"Excuse me, but this is also my room."** I know, its our room, okay! It's not like I'm thinking it's my room only cuz he's always out...yes, I totally remembered that it's our room! I'm just testing him...

Ahem! Resuming my story, I complained after that, **"God, you're annoying! Just go out with your friends instead of bothering me!"** -.-

That's when his annoying, childish, gayshit aura was replaced with an intimidating one.

 **"How could I? When you ate all of my cookies...forgetting that it's mine.. mine... mine."** HE'S FUCKING SCARY, HOLY FLYING PANTY COWS—Even I the awesome Rin will admit that I'm sometime scared of him! Q.Q I-I mean! It's not entirely my fault! He left the cookies just lying on the table, waiting to be eaten! ...H-he's been obsessed with cookies lately, especially banana flavor ones...which is weird.

And also, he's a bipolar…

No, he has a split personality! ( ; _ )

Well, after freaking out a bit (internally of course!) I decided to _calmly_ ask him. **"What do you want me to do anyway?!"**

His answer is; **"Buy a diary, and reread your entries every day, it will help you improve your memory, and maybe attitude."**

He's insulting my awesome personality?! Just because I am totally more mature, more awesome, greater, kinder, more intelligent, more talented than him doesn't mean he could insult me and my personality!

...I think I love myself too much. O.o

I am not a narcissist I swaer!

A bipolar and a narcissist—NO. .

Ugh, so anyway. After the gay guy exits my room, I decided to find Transmitter (Mah best friend :D) to come with me and buy a diary, well, i-it's not like I'm considering Len's suggestion! It's have been in my mind to buy a dia— journal for awhile! It's totally my idea! My awesome idea! HO!

Back to the story, I couldn't find Mitter, so I went for Black Star instead, who's being chased by a wild Aitetsu O.O (I don't know what his deal is, and I don't want to know.) We have like to literally run away from him, on our way out, we ran into Pubksih, Reactor, and Cheerful Candy, (A.K.A The love triangle! /3) with the two girls fighting over him again. Lucky bastard... _not_ , every time he tries to stop the two girls, he'll get a punch from Reactor XD

But, really, what's Tetsu's deal is? O_O

ASDDGHJKLLB. My hand is aching, I'll continue writing tomorrow... maybe…

* * *

 **Facebook:**

 **Blue Moon posted on Black Star's wall**

Go to sleep, Kuro!

 **Reactor, Transmitter and two others like this**

 **Comments:**

 **Black Star:** No

 **Punkish and Receiver like this**

 **Blue Moon:** We still have a live performance tomorrow, remember?!

 **Reactor like this**

 **Black Star:** Then please do explain why you're still wide awake.

 **Punkish, Receiver and Transmitter like this**

 **Punkish:** BOOOOOOO, AHAHHAHAHAHA XD

 **Receiver like this**

 **Receiver:** Nice, dude, nice! X)

 **Transmitter like this**

 **Blue Moon:** Will you two go to sleep too?! Yes! Just do that! It'll be good for your health and for my mind.

 **Reactor like this**

 **Reactor:** Ao have a point.

 **Punkish:** T.T W-why are you siding on him! Aren't you fighting your love for me earlier?!

 **Reactor:** Hell, no. I'm just encouraging Candy to go away from you, you'll be a bad influence to an innocent girl like her.

 **Punkish:** Ho~ So, does that means you can be with me becuz you're no longer innocent~? ;)

 **Punkish:** ...Is that Chainsaw I'm hearing outside my room?

 **Punkish:** Reactor, no wait! I am just—HELP! jokingahhahsjehjwiwisjHJAJAWNNSNANABXBJSKW

 **Black Star:** Alryt, I'll sleep now, things are already starting to get disturbing.

 **Blue Moon, Receiver and Transmitter like this**

 **Append Rin:** :D

* * *

 **Text Messages:**

 **From:** Blue Moon

 **To:** Suou

You still up, Suou?

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Suou

 **To:** Ao-san

Why?

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Blue Moon

 **To:** Suou

So, you're still awake! We have a performance with you and Tetsu tomorrow, right? Go to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Suou

 **To:** Ao-san

I can't 0.0

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Blue Moon

 **To:** Suou

What, why? Nightmares? Want me to send Kuro over there?

Where's your brother?

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Suou

 **To:** Ao-san

No need to, it's just that I'm hearing weird noises outside...

And Tet-nii-sama is outside, I don't know where.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Blue Moon

 **To:** Suou

Like?

Oh, okay.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Suou

 **To:** Ao-san

Um, does the sound of the Chainsaw and screaming count as an example?

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Blue Moon

 **To:** Suou

OH MY HOLY GOODNESS REACTOR!

 **-(-(-FIN-)-)-**

* * *

 **what is this?! the outdated Suou have a cell phone? well, its just a parody anyway~ oh and she doesn't seem that shy in text messages doesn't she~?**

 **heh, well that's for toady!**

 **bye byes~ don't forget to review!**


	2. Innocent Troll

**i am an angel sent from hell to deliver u all this idk-what-kind-of-shit-even story**

 ***coughs*stillnotupdatingnnyimsosorry*coughs***

 **ANYWAAAAAAY, let this beautiful wonderful angel reply to yer rvws.**

 **Replies:::**

 **iloveyugiohGX93: i am quite aware of dat 'v'**

 **randombirb: / i-ily 2! but srsly tho, their personalities are like my preferred ones XD didn't thought that some would be actually somewhat accurate or smth**

 **thats it**

 **Disclaimer: humph**

* * *

 **Diary, entry no.1**

Len Kagamine here :3 today is pretty much a good one, well not that great tbh but still nice.

i was supposed to hang out with my friends today (like usual actually) with Kaito, Colorful Drop Miku , After School Mode Luka, Neru and Teto. however, on our way to the mall we accidentally ran into Miku-chan 0/0 that's when my friends ditched me making random excuses and leaving me alone w Miku-chan!

Sure im thankful for them for giving me a chance to be with my crush / but the fact that im alone with Miku-chan through the whole day, going shopping while feeling awkward is just -.- im so embarrassed uhh

ugh, rin is in my room, gotta go. might continue this later :3

* * *

 **Facebook:**

 **Blue Moon posted a photo.**

Just got home.

 _(The picture of him, Suou, Aitetsu and Black Star at the back stage before the concert.)_

 **Aitetsu, Black Star, and Punkish like this.**

 **Comments:**

 **Punkish:** Looking good, Black Star ;)

 **Aitetsu:** :D

 **Blue Moon like this**

 **Punkish:** IM KIDDING OKAY! Im tired of getting chased by chainsaw or whatever!

 **Reactor like this**

 **Reactor:** MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA. Serves. You. Right. BASTARD!

 **Aitetsu and Blue Moon and Black Star like this.**

 **Punkish:** so mean! T.T

 **Reactor:** Dun care btw, how's the concert? I'm not in the mood to go out of my room to greet you, my apology.

 **Black Star like this.**

 **Black Star:** it was fine, just a bit tiring. And it's alright, you don't have to if you want to, we all know that you're tired from chasing, beating up, or scolding Punkish all day.

 **Reactor and Blue Moon like this.**

 **Punkish:** THATS R00D! ToT

 **Reactor:** No one cares about you.

 **Blue Moon and Black Star like this.**

 **Punkish:** but bby you are 'No'!

 **Blue Moon:** He's just asking for it, isn't he?

 **Black Star like this**

 **Black Star:** What a Masochist.

* * *

In another side of the manor, two Kagamine append modules are already sitting comfortably on their shared bed as they watch the recorded concert of Blue Moon and the others, together.

Until they heard a blood curling scream from the room across them…

 _Which is Punkish' s room by the way._

"This again?" Append Len asked with a hint of irritation in his voice. A frown forming on his self-proclaimed handsome face.

"Ah, but it's quite entertaining if I must say." Append Rin commented emotionlessly, as she resumes watching the concert, not even taking a glance at her mirror image.

"Really?" Append Len sighed before shaking his head. If his sister thinks so, then fine. _'I'll just ignore it.'_ he thought.

That's when Append Rin started cackling sadistically, her blank eyes gazing intensely at the Television.

"I wonder what kind of weapon Reactor-san is currently wielding while running after Punkish-san…I hope it's a katana, for it will slice deliciously deeply on his flesh. **Hahahaha...** "

Really now, Append Len loves his sister very much, but sometimes...she's just so... _unstable._

"GAAAAAH! S-SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Append Len slapped a hand on his face. "Oh, dear god, you're seriously not making the handsome Append Len do this late at night, do you?" he mumbled to himself before standing up from the bed and heading out of the room.

"Oi, you two! You're so noi—" his sentence was cut off as soon as he opened the door, revealing a sobbing Punkish, being chase by a screaming Reactor, holding a katana.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! I'M SO FUCKING TIRED OF YOU! I WILL, _I FUCKING WILL_ GET RID OF YOU THIS NIGHT."

Append Len immediately slammed the door close.

"I saw nothing, I saw nothing, _I saw nothing_ , and I witness nothing. If Kagamine Len Punkish module ends up dead tomorrow then, **I saw nothing.** " The poor module trembles as he gasp for air, trying to forget what he just saw outside.

"Onii-sama? Are you alright?"

Thank goodness, there she is, his adorable little sister to calm him down. His cute little Append Rin, who is very, very innocent—

"Did you perhaps witness a murder scene outside our room? Wait, is Reactor-san using a Katana? You're so lucky—I want to see it too."

—not.

* * *

 **(About 3 AM in the midnight)**

 **Twitter:**

 **KagamineL tweeted.**

 **KagamineL:** still want to stay awake but already sleepy xxx

 **leeksmiku favorited this tweet.**

 **Replies:**

 **leeksmiku:** same xc

 **KagamineL:** its fate :3

 **leeksmiku:** eh?

 **KagamineL:** nothing :3

 **leeksmiku:** ok?

 **leeksmiku:** actually we need to sleep now, it's not good for our health.

 **KagamineL:** you're ryt oxo

 **AwesomeRin tweeted**

 **AwesomeRin:** IM STILL VERY AWAKE THANKS. DEAR KagamineL I SAID THAT ITS BAD FOR UR HEALTH. U DIDNT LISTENED, BUT WHEN MIKU TOLD U DAT U

 **Replies:**

 **AwesomeRin:** TWEET LIMIT. FUCK. ANYWAY, WHEN MIKU TOLD U DAT, U INSTANTLY WENT TO BED.

 **AwesomeRin:** SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT KIND OF DISCRIMINATION IS THIS.

 **TransMitterX favorite this**

 **TransMitterX retweet this**

 **TransMitterX:** it's called, my-sis-is-a-hypocrite-who-wouldnt-also-sleep-so-i-wont-too

 **AwesomeRin:** Right, who's hypocrite now, you lil hoe

 **TransMitterX:** At least I'm not a big hoe who's tellin' their bro to sleep so just she could have the WiFi connection to herself

 **AwesomeRin:** HOW THE ACTUAL FUCK DID YOU KNOW THAT

 **TransMitterX:** Cuz I'm smart, unlike you ;)

 **AwesomeRin:** HAH! At least I'm not in a one-sided love like a certain someone~

 **TransMitterX:** I'm so going to block you.

 **AwesomeRin:** Just kidding. Srsly tho, why aren't you asleep yet?

 **TransMitterX:** Anime marathon, bitch.

 **AwesomeRin:** Oh, well. Suit yerself.

 **TransMitterX:** and you?

 **AwesomeRin:** can't sleep :m:

 **TransMitterX:** Hoh~ or maybe your just staring at your brother's sleeping face~

 **TransMitterX:** What a creep :0

 **AwesomeRin:** I'm going to kill you till you're dead

 **TransMitterX favorite this**

 **TransMitterX:** Haha ;D

 **AwesomeRin:** What you said disgusts me to sleep, I'm going now.

 **TransMitterX:** Okay then~ G'night

 **AwesomeRin:** Night

* * *

 **(8:00 AM in the morning)**

 **Twitter:**

 **AwesomeRin tweeted**

 **AwesomeRin:** OHMYGOD. MY OWN BROTHER, MY FLESH, MY BLOOD, MY TWIN, MY FAMILY, JUST BLOCKED ME IN TWITTER. WHAT THE ACTUAL SHT.

 **Replies:**

 **AppendRin:** What happened?

 **AwesomeRin:** AHHH. THAT SON OF A BITCH. HE BLOCKED ME.

 **AwesomeRin:** SO YOU SEE, HE ACTUALLY WOKE UP EARLIER THAN ME DESPITE THE FACT THAT WE BOTH STAYED UP LATE.

 **AwesomeRin:** I THINK HE HAS A DATE WITH XReCeiver OR SOMETHING

 **AwesomeRin:** HE LEFT A NOTE ON MY TABLE SAYING. 'I'll be out today.' AND IM LIKE OK BITCH NOT LIKE YER NOT OUT EVERYDAY

 **AwesomeRin:** BUT THEN WHEN I CHECKED MY PHONE, MY TWITTER, I SEARCHED HIS NAME AND IT DIDN'T APPEARED

 **AwesomeRin:** SO I CHECKED IT WITH TRANSMITTER'S ACC, TURNS OUT THAT ITS NOT A PROBLEM IN THE TWITTER SYSTEM.

 **AwesomeRin:** I CHECKED HIS ACCOUNT, USING TRANSMITTER'S, AND THEN WHAT I SAW IS.

 **AwesomeRin:** _Attached an Image_ (A screenshot of Len's latest tweet saying 'That girl is annoying, I'm blocking her.') OHMYFUCKINGGODIMGOINGTOKILLHIMWHENHEGETSHOME

 **AppendRin:** And why are you searching up his name?

 **AwesomeRin:** I RANTED ABOUT MY BROTHER AND THAT'S ALL YOUR INTERESTED ABOUT?!

 **AppendRin:** Can't help it.

 **AppendRin:** Oh, are you perhaps attempting on stalking him only to see that he blocked you?

 **AppendRin:** Oh, and how did you know that he'll be hanging out with Receiver-san today? As far as I know, he didn't mentioned it—

 **AppendRin:** —on his diary, Twitter, Facebook or any social medias. He only talked about it through the phone with Receiver-san.

 **AppendRin:** Rin-san, you're such a stalker ( OxO )

 **AwesomeRin:** Right back to you...

 **AwesomeRin:** WAIT! I MEAN I'M NOT STALKING HIM! AND WHAT IS THIS?! HE HAS A FUCKIN DIARY? GAYSHIT!

 **AwesomeRin:** HEY, ANSWER ME!

 **AwesomeRin:** APPEND RIN!

 **AwesomeRin:** yOU FUCKING TROLLFACE STALKER.

* * *

 **(Early this morning, 6 AM)**

 **Diary, entry no. 2**

Good morning, Len-kun here.

"O" I'm still sleepy, but I have a meet up with Receiver today. He asked me the day before yesterday to come with him today and buy new shoes. I think, I'm considering on buying one for myself too :3

Oh, I should also write it down here. So, you see after I woke up I immediately checked my phone only to find 'that girl' mentioning me on one of her tweets.

Apparently, she's ranting on how I'm favoring Miku-chan over her. Well, isn't it obvious?

She's so rude, stupid, loud, and arrogant, and she ate my cookies. On the other hand, Miku-chan is quiet, smart, adorable, and humble, plus she's fun to be around... unlike that girl. I can't believe she's my mirror image.

Oh, another trait that I like about Miku-chan is her cute face, and curves...so perfect and only for me :3

Ah, I need to get ready now! Later~!

:3

* * *

 **(10 AM in the morning.)**

 _Mall, with Append Rin._

"I'm lost." Append Rin declared, though, her expression doesn't reflect that one of who's lost, rather it's the complete opposite.

She looks calm—and as always— emotionless, and seems like she knows exactly where she's going.

Which is also the opposite.

Now, don't get her wrong, she knows her city by heart, but never did she memorized the mall's map, probably because of the fact that she rarely visits the mall, and when she _do_ got the privilege to visit the establishment her counterpart would be always by her side, clutching her hand tightly, like she'll get lost every time—which is actually possible.

Ah. how did she got lost again? Right, she and Append Len came across Append Miku. So, being the flirt Append Len is, he started teasing Append Miku, momentarily forgetting about his little sister. Thus, Append Rin trotted away, daring to explore the huge mall alone.

And, it's not her fault. **Seriously.**

So, feeling a bit annoyed—though not showing it on her facial expression.— the module kept on walking, until she passed by the food court where she recognized two person.

"Say ah~ Len-Len~"

"Receiver, this is embarrassing."

"Come on, just open your mouth! I at least want to know the feeling of feeding someone once!"

"This is so misleading."

"I don't give a rainbow, just say ah~"

"You'll keep persisting me, huh?"

"Come on!"

Sigh, "Fine, fine. Ah~"

"There, there! Isn't it delicious~?"

After witnessing the _disturbing_ scene, Append Rin begun considering Rin's idea of Len going out on a date with Receiver.

"My, my! Isn't that Append Rin over there?"

Until Receiver finally took notice of her.

"Please ignore my presence and kindly proceed with your acts of love." Said Append Rin before turning her back to them.

"Acts of love?" Len instantly stood up from his chair after hearing the girl's statement. "You're kidding right? It's nothing! I'm just pretending—

"—Pretending to be Receiver-sam's lover? Oh my, I should be really going now." The Rin module glanced back to the two before walking forward—

"Wait! You got it all wrong!" –Making Len grab her wrist.

"What—" The girl's eyes widen in shock as she turned back to face the Original Len Kagamine, before gazing at his hand on her wrist. "—are you doing?"

"Gotta get out of here~" Receiver whispered to himself before walking away from the scene that he knows will be—probably— in a chaos soon. After all, he saw Append Len walking towards them meters away.

"I just want to make things clear, alright? I'm not dating that idiot or anything, I'm just playing with his...stupid ideas?" Len's explanation soon died down as he saw the Rin module tearing up. "What?"

"Y-you touched me."

"Excuse me?"

"Y-you're holding my wrist now, aren't you?"

"And?"

"Onii-sama told me never to have a physical contact with anyone-except for him— because it will make me bear a child."

 _'Just what kind of fake myths is Append Len telling her just so she can't get close to any other guys?'_ Len sweatdropped before releasing his hold to the girl. "I'm sorry."

"N-now I am already impregnated. Ah... What should I do? Onii-sama will be mad." Append Rin continued, as she tries to hold back her tears, while trying to contain her emotionless face at the same time.

 _'Either she's trolling me or she's just purely innocent.'_ Len thought, eyes twitching with an unreasonable annoyance. "You see, Append-san, babies aren't created in that way."

"Huh?"

"Here, I'll explain it. Babies are born when—"

But before the boy could even clean up the misunderstanding, a loud voice had interrupted them.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Screamed Append Len as he snatched his teary eyed sister away from the _bad boy._

"Onii-sama. Please, let me go." Append Rin ordered, wiping her tears away and collecting her composure.

"I've been searching for you all this time! And here you are! Talking to a fucking stranger—

"—Apparently I'm not a stranger."

"—Don't you know how worried am I?! Did he do something bad to you?! Wait, were you crying before?! Len! What the fuck did—

"—I just held her hand for a couple of seconds, that's all. The reason she's crying is clearly your fault for giving her false information about pregnancy."

"You little brat! ARE YOU BLAMING ME?! COME ON AND FIGHT ME!"

"Onii-sama..."

"Don't attract unwanted attentions, please."

"OH, NOW YOU'RE LECTURING ME?! I'M SO GOING TO BEAT YOU UP UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD."

"Onii-sama."

"Ugh."

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT FACE! I'M OLDER THAN YOU! RESPECT ME!"

"Onii-sama."

"Last time I checked, I'm older than you for I was released earlier than you."

"I DONT CARE! JUST COME AT ME AND FIGHT ME."

 **"ONII-SAMA."**

Losing her temper, Append Rin kicked her mirror image at the shin, automatically quieting him down for a few seconds.

"Len-san told me that infants aren't born with just physical contacts, is that correct?"

"Ow! Ah, it hurts! Damn! I taught you self defense to use it against bed peoples, not to use it against me!"

"Please enlighten me."

"Fine! That information isn't true!"

"...Onii-sama is a liar, I utterly loathe him."

"W-Wait, what?! I only did that for your own sake!"

"Liar..."

"Alright! I'll explain it to you at the Kagamine Manor! Just take those words back."

"You will?"

"Yes, now let's go! Damn, you kick so hard, it still hurts."

And so, the two Append left, forgetting about the Original Len Kagamine.

The moment the two left, Len realized two things.

First, He's so called friend is nowhere to be seen.

Second, _don't tell me Append Rin hasn't made any kind of physical contact with any male human being since the moment she was released due to her belief?!_

* * *

 **(11 AM)**

 **Text Messages**

 **From:** Awesome Rin

 **To:** Mitter

Have you seen trollface?

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Transmitter-chama

 **To:** Rin da witch

she want out with Append Len earlier.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Awesome Rin

 **To:** Mitter

GDI

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Transmitter-chama

 **To:** Rin da witch

What. What's the problem?

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Awesome Rin

 **To:** Mitter

Read my conversation with her on twitter.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Transmitter-chama

 **To:** Rin da witch

Yah sure. Wait a sex.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Awesome Rin

 **To:** Mitter

WHAT THE HELL?!

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Transmitter-chama

 **To:** Rin da witch

I MEAN SEC! OH MY GOD. FKING AUTO.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Awesome Rin

 **To:** Mitter

AHAHAHA~

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Transmitter-chama

 **To:** Rin da witch

Im on twitter now, lemme read it first.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Awesome Rin

 **To:** Mitter

Sure.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Transmitter-chama

 **To:** Rin da witch

YOU USED MY ACCOUNT WITHOUT PERMISSIO?!

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Awesome Rin

 **To:** Mitter

I'm sorry?

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Transmitter-chama

 **To:** Rin da witch

Ya batter be, bitch.

But really? He blocked you? That's just too cruel.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Awesome Rin

 **To:** Mitter

Ikr

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Transmitter-chama

 **To:** Rin da witch

But dem you're accurate he really went out on a date with Receiver. Fking gayshit, FKING BROMANCE. UGH.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Awesome Rin

 **To:** Mitter

You're just jealous cuz Original Gayshit is much closer to yer mister hazu le Receiver.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Transmitter-chama

 **To:** Rin da witch

AT LEAST RECIEVER DIDN'T BLOCK ME ON TWITTER UNLIKE YOU.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Awesome Rin

 **To:** Mitter

At least I'm not in a one sided love, unlike you~

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Transmitter-chama

 **To:** Rin da witch

At least IM NOT IN DENIAL about my feelings for Append Len~

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Awesome Rin

 **To:** Mitter

BITCH, WUT? I DON'T LIKE THAT DICKFACE!

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Transmitter-chama

 **To:** Rin da witch

Really now?

Anyway, that tweet of Len's really showed how much he despises you. I almost feel bad for you, almost.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Awesome Rin

 **To:** Mitter

Yes, really.

Ugh, that fucking gayshit! Disrespecting his older sister like that!

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Transmitter-chama

 **To:** Rin da witch

Pssh.

I pity him more...for having a sister like you.

And u? tHE OLDER SISTER?! AHAHAHAHAH

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Awesome Rin

 **To:** Mitter

What does that supposed to mean?!

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Transmitter-chama

 **To:** Rin da witch

HE HAS A FUCKING DIARY?! NOW, I UNDERSTAND WHY HE'S SUCH A GAYSHIT

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Awesome Rin

 **To:** Mitter

TOLD YOU!

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Transmitter-chama

 **To:** Rin da witch

Rin-san, you're such a stalker...

AHAHHAH I LOVE YOU APPEND RIN, YOU'RE THE BEST

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Awesome Rin

 **To:** Mitter

Fuck off.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Transmitter-chama

 **To:** Rin da witch

Fuck on.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Transmitter-chama

 **To:** Rin da witch

Shalalalala~ Receivers is back in our room with some snacks, see you on lunch~

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Awesome Rin

 **To:** Mitter

KAY.

* * *

 **(12 PM)**

 _Kagamine Manor: Dining Room._

"Time for lunch." Black Star announced as she appears from the kitchen, holding servings of food. Aside from that, her expression expresses tiredness.

"Is everyone here?" Behind her is a smiling Aitetsu, who's also carrying servings of food with both hands.

"Obviously not." Rin sighed as she took her seat on the dining table.

"But, where's Append Rin and _**that idiot**_?" Blue Moon asked, as he helps the two modules with serving the meals. "They're always present here when it's breakfast, lunch, and Dinner."

"Oh, they seems to be having a serious talk~" Punish—who's already sitting on his chair —answered, putting his arms over his head,

"Ohhh! Punkish is stalking them!" Transmitter laughed, sitting beside her counterpart.

"Ahaha! Didn't knew that you're such a stalker, dude!" Receiver added, chuckling along with his mirror image—pretty amazing how he sounded so innocent when he's aware of what the two might be talking about.

Punkish rolled his eyes, "I overheard them, alright!"

Black Star only sighed, after finishing serving the foods. "But honestly, I miss those times when all of us eat meals together. Now, it's like we're all scattered—The others left to live in the Japanese Household, while others decided to live on their own."

Aitetsu smiled, sitting beside Black Star, "I'm sure everyone feels the same."

And then, Blue Moon noticed something, "Tetsu, where's your sister?"

The mentioned boy's expression darkened, making almost the entire Kagamine module shiver in fear. "Why are you asking?"

"It's lunch time! Do you want your sister to starve?" Blue Moon asked, staring directly at the other module.

A moment of silence occurred.

"She's in her room; I'll go and fetch her." Aitetsu decided, already standing up from his chair, when Blue Moon's statement halted him.

"Alright, I'll stay with Black Star the—"

"Ao-kun, please go fetch Suou, will you?" Aitetsu immediately said, smiling cheerfully at the other module who internally cheered.

"I'll be back then." Blue Moon nodded before he stood up from his seat and left the Dining room, leaving Black Star, much to her demise.

Black Star sighed, feeling the tiredness overcoming her. Of course who wouldn't be tired from cooking with a boy who's trying to—literally—kill you with his love? And now, even her mirror image left her. _Great._

There was an awkward silence in the dining hall as everyone began eating, that's when a certain dream eater baku decided to shatter it.

"Hello, everyone~"

Punkish choked on his drink as he heard the voice, after a moment of coughing he stood up from his chair and glared at Tricker—Who, by the way, came out of nobody knows where. "Why are you here?!"

"Oh~? Am I unwelcome here?" Tricker feigned a pained expression, before chuckling. "Isn't this my home too? Am I not allowed here?"

Black Star felt like slamming her head on the table. Sure, she wants at least some other module to come and join them, but not a trouble maker one.

Black Star cleared her throat before speaking, "Take a seat, Tricker, come and join us."

"Oh! So, did you prepare a dream for me to eat? Thank you very much!"

That's when every module in the dining room decided that enough is enough.

"Trucker, just go home." The modules chorused, giving the boy hard glares.

"S-so mean!" Tricker back away, before gaining back his composure. "Anyway, I only came here because I heard that my little Scissors is locking up herself in her room again."

Reactor scowled, before growling "That's better." Which earned her a glare from Rin and Transmitter— A.K.A Scissors' surprisingly acquaintances.

Tricler snickered as he walk away from the others, stating a very hurtful truth, "I and Scissors are really unwanted here, huh~?"

Then, he's gone.

After that, everyone returned back to eating peacefully, when Len Kagamine—who just returned from the mall—entered the dining hall.

Rin stopped halfway on her eating, to stare at her brother.

Another moment of silence came, before…

"FUCKING KAGAMINE BOY. HOW DARE YOU BLOCK ME ON TWITTER?!" Rin screamed as she attempts to throw a rice ball at her brother's face.

Unfortunately, the food didn't reach her brother's face, but came in contact with Transmitter's face instead.

"FUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU!" Transmitter yelled as she stood up from her seat, only to throw another rice ball at Rin's face.

Similar to the previous event, it didn't reach the target's face, but it did reached Aitetsu's smiling face.

And so, chaos started in the dining hall.

They might be low in numbers, but they are still a bunch of trouble makers.

* * *

 **Text Messages**

 **From:** Blue Moon

 **To:** Suou

Are you inside your room, Suou?

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Suou

 **To:** Ao-san

Yes

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Blue Moon

 **To:** Suou

Then why aren't you answering my knocks?

Would you let me in?

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Suou

 **To:** Ao-san

I thought it's some other Len module or something o.o

No.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Blue Moon

 **To:** Suou

Oh.

Then will you go outside?

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Suou

 **To:** Ao-san

No.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Blue Moon

 **To:** Suou

It's time for meal.

Don't tell me, shy again? Kuro told you before right? There's no need to be shy around others!

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Suou

 **To:** Ao-san

The way you put that into words sounds like your treating me like a pet or something Q.Q

But, I have no idea how to get along with them...

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Blue Moon

 **To:** Suou

I'm sorry?

Just be yourself.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Suou

 **To:** Ao-san

Um... Q.Q

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Blue Moon

 **To:** Ao-san

If you don't come out in five seconds, I'll destroy your door's doorknob so you wouldn't be able to lock yourself in your room again.

* * *

Much to Blue Moon's surprise, the threat actually worked and soon enough, the door opened to reveal a confused looking Suou, clutching her phone tightly with her hands.

Blue Moon sighed before giving the timid girl a measuring smile. The girl looked up to him before frowning.

The last thing he knew was Suou's fist coming in contact with his face before losing consciousness.

* * *

 **(2:00 PM)**

 **Text Messages**

 **From:** Append Rin

 **To:** Len-san

Len-san :D

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** lenny

 **To:** Unknown

who is this?

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Append Rin

 **To:** Len-san

It's Apoend Rin :D

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** lenny

 **To:** Unknown

how did u kno my no. ?

its weird how u use the happy emoticon when ur so emotionless

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Append Rin

 **To:** Len-san

Got it from Onii-sama :D

Is it? Then I might as well start using :l

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** lenny

 **To:** troller-chan af

thats more suspicious, i never gave him my phone no. in the 1st place

whatever

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Append Rin

 **To:** Rude-san

Oh :D

You're quite mean and rude, hm? D:

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** lenny

 **To:** troller-chan af

so? why did you message me?

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Append Rin

 **To:** Rude-san

I just want to apologize for what happened about earlier (O_O)

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** lenny

 **To:** troller-chan af

k

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Append Rin

 **To:** Rude-san

Oh and my brother finally explained to me how babies are born :D

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** lenny

 **To:** troller-chan af

really? Thats gr8

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** Append Rin

 **To:** Rude-san

He said that it's done when someone touched his or her lips to another person U(0.0)U

.

.

.

.

.

 **From:** lenny

 **To:** troller-chan af

alryt i need to have a talk w ur brother.

* * *

 **-(-(-FIN-)-)-**


End file.
